Currently, domestic mobile TV services (MBBMS) have been carried out in depth, the user scale is close to millions and millions, operators provide differentiated sets, and hundreds of cities play respective different channels, to provide rich video services every day.
The largest difference between the mobile TV service and the traditional TV service is mobility and interaction. Specifically, mobile TV users can conveniently roam from a city to another city, and receive video services provided by different operators. Due to the characteristics of the mobile terminal, it decides that the mobile TV users can achieve convenient interaction with the operators, and transforms from passive service acceptance to interactive service selection.
The traditional mobile TV service guide does not embody the characteristics of interaction, and only plays a role in TV guide.